SURAT TAK SAMPAI
by sal white
Summary: semua gara-gara permainan nasib.


_Surat Tak Sampai_

_Bleach: Tite Kubo_

* * *

_Karakura, 26 Januari_

_Untuk Ichigo._

_Maaf kalau surat ini terkesan mendadak. Aku betul-betul tak dapat berpikir saat kau melamarku kemarin, jadi sepertinya aku salah menjawab. Dengan kata-kata yang juga salah. Maukah kau memaafkanku?_

_Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengar lamaranmu. Semua, bagiku, terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Bayangkan saja, kita baru pacaran satu minggu dan kau sudah langsung melamarku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Untuk sesaat, kupikir aku tak bisa bernapas. Pasti mukaku sudah menjadi ungu. Jadi, yah, terlontarlah kata-kata itu. Dan aku tahu itu membuatmu sakit hati._

_Pada awalnya aku tak sadar kalau kau tersakiti. Aku juga tak sadar akan apa yang sudah kukatakan. Baru setelah Senna menegurku—ternyata dia melihat semuanya—aku tahu kalau semua salah. Dia bilang aku tak berperasaan. Padahal aku, katanya, tak akan tahu kapan bisa bertemu denganmu kembali setelah kau pergi ke Tokyo. Aku mencoba berdalih, aku tahu alamatmu di sana, tapi diriku sendiri mengatakan kalau aku tak punya hati._

_Sesaat kemudian, aku berpikir, mungkin benar, aku tak punya hati._

_Mungkin benar aku tak berperasaan._

_Dan yang paling penting… mungkin benar aku mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri._

_Perasaan kalau aku sebenarnya mencintaimu._

_Ya, Ichigo. Ya. Aku menerima lamaranmu. Aku mau jadi istrimu. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Selamanya. Dengan sepenuh hatiku. Sejak kita berkenalan sebagai dua bocah cilik. Sejak kita sebangku saat SD. Sejak kau mengejekku saat SMP. Sejak aku memiliki kelainan perasaan terhadapmu, saat SMA. Dan sejak aku menyadari kelainan itu sebagai cinta… barusan._

_Aku menerimanya, Ichigo. Aku mau jadi istrimu. Kumohon, jawablah surat ini dengan berita bahagia, bahwa kau masih belum mengubah perasaanmu. Kau tak akan mengubahnya secepat itu, kan? Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, kau 30 dan aku 28. Aku tahu kau tak akan mengubahnya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk itu, Ichigo. Apa pun. Kau suruh aku datang ke Tokyo, aku akan melesat seperti umpan pancingmu. Kau suruh aku ke ujung dunia, aku akan datang._

_Tapi kumohon, Ichigo, balaslah surat ini. Buat aku benar-benar menjadi istrimu._

_Yang selalu menunggumu,_

_Rukia._

(*)(*)(*)

_Tokyo, 27 Januari_

_Untuk Rukia._

_Hei, katakan padaku, apa kau bercanda? Apa kau benar-benar bermaksud begitu dengan kata-katamu? Aku salah dengar, kan, Rukia?_

_Baik. Aku tahu aku salah. Lamaran itu terlalu cepat. Kata-kataku tidak jelas. Bahkan kata Renji—yang melihat semuanya—aku setengah bercanda ketika melakukan itu. Aku tidak membawa cincin, bunga, atau cokelat, benda-benda yang kutahu kau suka. Aku bodoh! Aku sudah tahu kau suka benda-benda itu, kenapa aku tak membawanya? Aku menyesal! Benar-benar menyesal!_

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Rukia? Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri lebih lama dari ini. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu? Sejak lama. Sejak kau datang sebagai tetangga baru yang sok pintar. Kau sok pintar, tapi aku suka! Kau juga tidak gampang menangis padahal aku sudah membuatmu basah kuyup! Kau malah melawanku, menendangku, menamparku, memukulku… membuatku merasakan belaian-belaian surgawi dari seorang malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk jatuh ke bumi…_

_Oke, itu terlalu puitis. Tunggu. Puitis? Itu bukti kalau aku mencintaimu, Rukia! Kau masih mau bilang tak percaya? Orang-orang tua mengatakan padaku bahwa cinta bisa membuatmu puitis tanpa sebab. Dan itu terjadi padaku, jadi aku memang mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu? Padahal aku sudah memberikan banyak petunjuk agar kau bisa melihat itu!_

_Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? _

_Kenapa kau tak tahu kalau aku selalu mencintaimu?_

_Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?_

_Argh, rasanya aku ingin terbang ke Karakura. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, dan itu membuatku sangat gelisah. Apa kau juga mencintaiku dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencintaimu? Apa kau juga tak bisa tidur ketika memikirkanku seperti aku yang tak bisa tidur ketika memikirkanmu? Apa bulan dan bintang membisikkan namaku di telingamu sebagaimana mereka membisikkan namamu di telingaku? Jawab aku, Rukia! Apa hal-hal itu terjadi padamu?_

_Setidaknya berikan aku kepastian dan jangan membuatku terombang-ambing dalam situasi seperti ini. Kau tahu aku tak akan kembali ke Karakura. Kini Tokyo adalah rumahku, halaman belakangku, pemandanganku sehari-hari. Aku tak akan melihatmu kalau kau terus-menerus berada di Karakura…_

_Kau sudah bisa membaca mauku. Aku tahu itu. Jadi, maukah kau menjawab surat ini dengan berita bahagia, dengan kehadiranmu di Tokyo? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku, kan, Rukia?_

_Jadi kau akan datang, kan?_

_Kutunggu kau tanggal 2 Februari di stasiun kereta. Kau akan datang dan membawa berita bahagia untukku, kan? Kita akan menjadikan tanggal itu sebagai tanggal pernikahan kita. Kau harus datang dan membuktikan padaku kalau kata-katamu kemarin bukan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. _

_Kumohon, Rukia, datanglah._

_Yang selalu menunggumu,_

_Ichigo._

(*)(*)(*)

**Kecelakaan maut tewaskan dua orang**

Kecelakaan maut antara dua truk pos terjadi di Jalan Tol Shimabara, Jumat 29 Januari kemarin. Sopir dari kedua kendaraan tewas dalam kecelakaan mengenaskan ini. Sampai hari ini (Sabtu), polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kemacetan sampai dua kilometer tersebut.

"Belum pasti apa penyebab kecelakaannya. Mungkin salah satu sopir mengantuk dan menyerempet pembatas jalan, karena di sana ada bekas ban mobil," seorang sumber di kepolisian berkata. "Penyelidikan masih terus dilakukan untuk mengetahui penyebab sesungguhnya," tutupnya.

Kerugian perusahaan pos dalam kecelakaan ini diperkirakan mencapai seratus juta yen, karena satu di antara dua truk yang terbakar habis, tepatnya truk yang bertujuan Tokyo, membawa barang-barang pameran Kementerian Pariwisata. Namun, ketika surat kabar ini mencoba mengkonfirmasi, pihak kementerian masih belum dapat dimintai keterangan.

Seorang pakar yang koran ini mintai keterangan menuding bahwa kelalaian perusahaan pos dalam melakukan peremajaan armada pengiriman menjadi penyebab kecelakaan ini selain sopir-sopir ekspatriat murah yang belum berpengalaman. "Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa percaya dengan pos di negeri ini," Sousuke Aizen, Ketua Masyarakat _Post-crosser _Jepang berujar, "kalau mereka saja tidak pernah menghargai kepercayaan kita?"

Apa pun sebabnya, kejadian ini menambah panjang daftar kecelakaan yang melibatkan armada kendaraan pemerintah. Tindakan tegas dari pemangku kebijakan perlu segera dilakukan, guna mencegah kelalaian yang menyebabkan kerugian masyarakat yang semakin besar terjadi di masa depan. (Xu)

(*)(*)(*)

"Toshiro, pegang tanganku."

"Kau tak perlu masuk kalau kau tak mau, Rukia."

"Sudah, pegang saja kuat-kuat, dan seret aku ke dalam!"

Toshiro melepas napasnya dan menggamit erat tangan Rukia. Kemudian, mereka melangkah ke dalam gedung pertemuan besar, tempat resepsi itu berlangsung.

"_When the black moon finds his sun_," gumam Rukia marah. "Cih, tema macam apa itu."

Tak ada jawaban. Rukia juga tak menanti. Dia mencoba menikmati keriuhan resepsi itu. Suasana oranye kecokelatan, diselingi putihnya sutera. Cahaya monokrom dari lampu membuat riasannya tentu tampak jelas, karena sepertinya sinarnya menerangi semua sudut.

"Kalau aku pingsan, tolong bopong aku."

"Kau tahu dirimu berat."

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak kuat."

"Kau mau keluar?"

Rukia diam. Apa dia mau keluar? Yang ada, dia terseret kerumunan ke dekat pelaminan. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong mengucapkan selamat. Ia juga sudah terlalu jauh dengan pintu keluar. Ia ada di tengah-tengah gedung, jangankan keluar, meninggalkan kerumunan pun akan tampak begitu mencolok.

Maka di sinilah ia, terseret dalam pusaran orang yang hadir dalam resepsi pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime Kurosaki. Setidaknya dia bisa menata perasaannya dulu, masih ada beberapa orang yang mengucapkan selamat di depan sana. Sepuluh orang, kalau mau tepat. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi delapan orang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, antriannya menjadi enam orang.

Empat orang.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, dan orang ketiga bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai secepat kilat. Dia tak mau melihat pria dan wanita itu!

Dua orang. "Kita tak bisa pergi, Toshiro?"

"Kalau kau mau menarik perhatian seribu orang yang ada di sini, ayo saja."

Bodoh.

Dan antriannya pun habis. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Ia menatap dua mempelai… dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Pelan-pelan, Rukia melangkah. Telinganya tidak bisa menangkap suara apa-apa, padahal musik dari orkestra sudut gedung tadi hampir saja membuat selaput tipis di dalam sana jebol.

Ia menyalami Ichigo. Senyum yang jelas-jelas terlatih tersungging rapi di bibirnya. "Selamat ya, Ichigo." Ia cuma bisa menatap jas putih pria itu, tapi tidak wajahnya, tidak juga rambutnya yang berwarna jingga.

"Kau datang," pria itu berkata.

_Tentu saja aku datang_, batin Rukia. _Kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku undangan pernikahan setelah dua tahun menghilang, bagaimana mungkin aku tak datang? Kau bahkan tak membaca suratku_.

"Ya, tentu saja aku datang," jawab Rukia. "Kau sudah mengundangku."

_Lalu kenapa kau tak datang saat aku memintamu, wanita bodoh_? _Kau tak membaca suratku, ya?_

"Kau mengajak kekasihmu?"

Barulah Rukia mengangkat mukanya. Dia tak menatap mata cokelat itu lama-lama. "Kekasih?"

Mata Ichigo melirik Toshiro.

"O-oh, ya, tentu. Kenapa harus tidak? Bukan cuma kau yang bisa _move on _secepat itu." Rukia berlalu.

Ichigo tak menjawab dan menyalami Toshiro sekeras mungkin, kalau bisa pria putih itu harus kesakitan.

Rukia tak melihatnya dan beranjak pada mempelai wanita. "Selamat ya, er… Orihime."

"Eh, terima kasih… Kuchiki-san." Melihat raut muka Rukia yang sedikit heran, dia melanjutkan cepat, "Kurosaki-kun… eh maksudku, Ichigo, sering bercerita tentangmu."

Kemarahan timbul di hati Rukia melihat wanita itu bersanding dengan pria yang dicintainya, tapi dia sadar, ia harus mengalah. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Berbahagialah. Buat Ichigo bahagia."

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat-cepat.

(*)(*)(*)

"Semua sudah selesai, Toshiro. Semua sudah selesai."

Rukia mengembuskan asap rokoknya pada angin di sungai yang melintas di tengah Tokyo. Lampu-lampu penerang bangku beton yang mereka duduki menemani, di samping angin senja yang bertiup pelan. Cahaya penerangan itu menerpa arus sungai, menjadikan bentuk bayangannya mengabut mengikuti aliran air. Wanita dengan riasan berantakan dan kaki pegal karena mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya itu kini cuma bisa berdesah.

"Yup, sudah selesai. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi. Saranku, carilah pacar baru."

"Oh, jangan katakan Momo melihatmu? Dia kan bekerja di dapur?"

Toshiro memutar bola matanya. "Dia _pelayan_, Rukia. Jadi dia berkeliling menghampiri semua tamu. Kecuali kita, karena dia terlalu sakit hati melihatku menggandeng wanita lain."

"Tapi yang kau gandeng itu kan _sepupumu_!"

"Dia tidak percaya. Dia bilang Rukia tidak setinggi itu."

Rukia menghempaskan _stilleto_-nya ke tanah.

"Pokoknya kalau aku putus, kau harus tanggung jawab."

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia menikmati udara dingin, dan statusnya yang benar-benar sendiri. Orang bilang, selama karangan bunga belum terpasang, siapa pun masih jadi milik bersama yang berhak diklaim. Dia yakin, begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Selama Ichigo belum memasang karangan bunga pernikahan, maka dia berhak menjadi milik siapa saja, termasuk Rukia tentu. Terlepas dari apa masa lalu mereka.

Tapi sekarang Ichigo sudah menikah dengan Orihime… jadi kasarnya, Ichigo milik Orihime, dan Orihime milik Ichigo…

"Apa dia tidak membaca surat itu, ya? Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak bertanya, Rukia," Toshiro melonggarkan dasinya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, masa kau belum tahu juga apa jawabannya?"

Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Selain karena dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ponsel Toushiro juga mendadak berbunyi.

"Nah, nah!" pria itu memekik.

Rukia menoleh. "Apa?"

"Momo menelepon! Kau yang angkat." Dia menyerahkan ponselnya, setengah melempar.

Rukia menghela napasnya kemudian mendekatkan telepon genggam itu ke telinga. "Halo?"

"Toshiro-kun? Toshiro-kun?" Suara Momo panik. Dia langsung menyerocos. "Gawat, Toshiro-kun, ada masalah di sini, Orihime-san tertabrak mobil, kondisinya parah, darahnya banyak sekali… astaga, astaga… Ya Tuhan, Orihime-san…"

"D-di mana mereka sekarang, Momo?" Rukia berteriak dengan mata lebar. "Di mana mereka sekarang?" Pertanyaannya terdengar memerintah.

"D-di rumah sakit…"

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia langsung menutup keras HP Toshiro dan berlari secepat kilat bahkan tanpa mengenakan sepatunya. Ia harus ke rumah sakit. Tak peduli apa kata orang, dia harus ada di sana. Kesempatan kedua tidak diberikan pada orang-orang yang tak beruntung, tapi dia pikir, dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung mendapatkannya.

* * *

cacatan: baru belajar menulis. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. terims.


End file.
